1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for managing a display mode in an electronic device
2. Description of Related Art
Due to assortment of devices in the market today, web pages or applications displayed in a device may be adjusted in accordance with the size of the display. In particular, when an electronic device is small, such as less than or equal to four to five inches, a page suitable for the smaller screen may be rendered. The size of the screen may be smaller than the page, but simpler contents may be used to make it easier to view in the smaller screen.
An electronic device, such as a tablet, may have a screen that is greater than or equal to seven inches. In this case, the page may be further adjusted to fit in accordance with the size of the tablet. This may be achieved by considering the size of the display and the capacity of the device during development of the application or web page. Browsers today also store records, such as bookmarks, favorite pages, visited page history, and the like.